Gold Digger Treatment
by ChefTeslaCoil
Summary: Drakken is out of money and must abduct Pheffervescent Joe, who is being protected by Kim and Ron. Ch. 1 is the treatment. Ch.2 is act 1


This is a treatment.  It's a rough outline of my spec script.  I want to know if _you_ could see this becoming a real episode.  Review this beast for me, please.

Treatment forKIM POSSIBLE:  "Gold Digger"

EXT. PARK – DAY 

Kim and Ron are walking down a path in some type of park.  Ron is casually slurping soda from a Styrofoam cup.  Walking with them is a man wearing a tuxedo.  The man is explaining that he needs Kim to be a bodyguard for someone.  Someone named Pheffervescent Joe.  He is an important asset to their community.  He helps predict the weather.  Kim replies that it's no big.  They've had plenty of bodyguard experience.  The man continues to explain that Pheffervescent Joe is having a new habitat built for him.  Kim wonders at the "habitat" comment.  They reach the end of the path and we see a caged enclosure.  There is a sign that says, "Pheffervescent Joe."  Beneath is one of those educational signs you see below animals at the zoo.  This one is for a groundhog.  Inside the cage is the motionless lump that is Pheffervescent Joe.  Kim gasps and exclaims, "Pheffervescent Joe is a groundhog?"  Ron also has the look of shock on his face.  He says, "I am so shocked I should drop my drink."  He enjoys a long last sip then drops the cup and gasps.

OPENING TITLE SEQUENCE INT. BARKIN'S CLASS – DAY 

Kim and Ron are sitting near an open window in Mr. Barkin's class.  They are talking rather than listening to Barkin.  Kim can't figure what is so important about Pheffervescent Joe.  Ron picks up Joe and looks at him.  The thing never moves.  He throws out some lame idea as to why he is important.  He notices the fluttering papers on his desk and puts Joe on them.  He says Joe makes a good paperweight.  Mr. Barkin suddenly calls on Ron to answer a question he just asked the class.  He nervously starts to stroke Joe as he searches for an answer.  His answer is pie (or maybe the math pi.  Whichever).  This is correct.  He gives Rufus a high five and a spark flies between them.  Ron decides not to pet Joe anymore because he creates a lot of static.  Ron thinks Joe might be a good luck charm.

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD – DAY 

Kim and Ron are at cheer practice.  Ron really likes Joe, his new found good luck charm.  He talks about how Joe has helped him throughout the day.  Kim sets Joe down on a bench.  She hopes none of the football players will mistake him for a football.  Kim and Ron head over to where the other cheerleaders are.  They start to do their cheers.  After a few moments Kim suddenly notices something off frame.  It's Brick Flagg and he is about to throw Joe to another player because he thinks it's a football.  He throws Joe and Kim dives to catch him.  She intercepts in mid-air and lands near the other cheerleaders.  They notice Joe.  Bonnie says he is the cutest thing ever.  The other cheerleaders agree.  Bonnie wants to make it the new mascot.  The cheerleaders vote on making Joe mascot and he wins.  Ron gets upset because _he_ is supposed to be the mascot.  He tells Kim to not let Joe be the mascot.  But she replies that the girls voted on it and without democracy cheerleading cannot exist.  Since Joe had been nothing but luck, Ron thinks that maybe this is part of some lucky plan.  Suddenly his pants become undone and fall for no conceivable reason.  Pretty ominous…

INT. DRAKKEN'S LAIR – NIGHT 

Drakken is standing before an easel.  Shego is sitting in a desk facing Drakken.  There are rows of empty desks around her.  Shego asks where is everyone.  He explains that they are out of money.  He can't afford Henchmen anymore.  Which brings him to his plan.  He puts a card on the easel.  It is facing the wrong way.  He flips it over and it is upside down.  He then rotates it right side up.  His plan is to tunnel into an underground stockpile of gold.  The problem is that the stockpile is surrounded by seismic monitors so only very small tunneling things can be used to infiltrate.  He needs to find a groundhog because they are celebrated diggers.  Shego points out in a newspaper that Middleton High has a new mascot that is a groundhog.

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD – NIGHT 

It's halftime at a night game.  The crowd is clamoring for the cheerleaders who are doing a blazing routine.  They introduce Pheffervescent Joe as the new mascot.  A lone spotlight is projected on him.  The crowd falls silent.  Joe sits idle for a few moments.  Suddenly the crowd goes wild and cheer for him like mad.  Ron is jealous of Joe getting all the attention.  Ron definitely does not think Joe is a good luck charm anymore.

SAME 

Drakken and Shego show up in a helicopter.  Shego jumps out and grabs Joe.  Kim chases after her but Shego grabs hold of the landing gear of the helicopter and swings inside.  Kim puts the cheerleaders into a pyramid formation and jumps on top and grabs hold of the landing gear as well.  Shego notices and breaks the gear off with her glowing hands.  Kim falls to the ground.  The cheerleaders use one of those trampoline cloth things and catches her.  Drakken laughs maniacally as he flies away.  Kim lays on the ground while looking up at the slowly vanishing helicopter.  Brick says to Kim, "Hey, that guy took your football."  To which she replies, "Thanks."

END ACT I INT. MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL – DAY 

Everyone in the school is overly dejected at the loss of Pheffervescent Joe.  There are groups of students playing guitars and singing songs dedicated to Joe.  There are posters in honor of Joe.  Ron is extra angry.  If he hears any more about Pheffervescent Joe he will freak out.  Bonnie shows up and attaches a "Save Pheffie" pin to Ron's shirt.  He freaks out.  Bonnie seems to enjoy this.

INT. DRAKKEN'S LAIR – DAY 

On a T.V. is the news.  On it the reporter is referring to today as day one of the Pheffervescent Joe crisis.  (Obscure reference to the "Iranian Hostage Crisis.") He then breaks down and begins to cry because he misses Joe so much.  He says to turn the cameras off.  The producer leans in and says to keep rolling.  That this is gold.  After a few moments the reporter instantly puts on a professional smile and says, "And now for the weather."  Drakken turns the T.V. off and says, "Speaking of gold" and he walks over to Pheffervescent Joe.  Shego wants to know exactly how is Joe going to get them into the vault.  Drakken walks over to an apparatus that looks like a copy machine.  He places Joe on the glass bed of it and presses a button.  The light flashes by and out the bottom of the machine comes a completed identical metallic version of Joe.  He likes it and creates a few more.  Drakken picks up the remote control for them and tries to control them.  It doesn't work.  He tries several times.  It still doesn't work.  Shego tries.  She works them perfectly.  "You just have to be gentle with 'em."  He tries again and one of them hits him in the stomach.  He gives the remote to Shego.

INT. CAFETERIA – DAY 

Kim and Ron are at a cafeteria table.  Kim is staring at her food and Ron is busily scribbling something on paper with Rufus watching.  Ron talks about the new routines he is working on.  He says that they will put him back on top.  Kim points out that all day people have been staring at her.  Ron says she's being paranoid.  He looks around and everyone is watching her including the newscaster who broke out in tears.  The only one who isn't watching is Bonnie.  Ron knows they aren't staring at Kim, they are staring and judging Ron for being bested by a groundhog.  He says he can read their thoughts.  Kim asks what do they want?  They reply that they are waiting for Kim to go and rescue Pheffervescent Joe.  She says that she can't until Wade figures out were Drakken is.  They say fine and continue to stare.  One kid blinks one eye at a time so he doesn't miss a second.  The Kimmunicator beeps and everyone in the cafeteria crowds around Kim and Ron's table.  Kim answers.  It isn't about Joe.  Everyone sighs.  The newscaster guy starts to cry again and says to turn the cameras off.  Wade called about Ron's routine.  He says he found most of the stuff he needs except for, the semi truck, two sticks of dynamite, and the fire hydrant.  Ron replies that without the fire hydrant his routine is nothing.  Kim asks if there is any info on the Joe crisis.  Wade says that they can't find him until Drakken makes his move.

INT. GOLD VAULT – DAY 

The bank vault is overflowing with shelves upon shelves of gold bars stacked as far as the eye can see.  There is a desk near a wall with a guard sitting at it.  He is too preoccupied with television to notice that the seismic monitor on his desk is making noise.  Suddenly a wall near him crashes down.  Four groundhog robots emerge from the dust.  Drakken and Shego step through the hole.  Drakken is holding Pheffervescent Joe.  The guard moves to press an alarm switch.  Drakken makes a motion towards the guard and the robots burrow into the ground.  They suddenly pop up around the guard.  They spin like menacing saw blades and the guard freaks out and faints.

Drakken marvels at all the gold.  He says he's going to buy all sorts of things.  Such as gold teeth and a gold cane.  Maybe create a new solid gold lair.  He thinks of other things he could do.  He says it's all thanks to Joe.  He starts to dance with him in celebration.  Shego just kinda stares at him.  Meanwhile, behind one of the shelves, there is another guard watching them.  He moves towards the alarm and presses the switch.

INT. MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY – DAY 

Kim and Ron are walking to Kim's locker.  A large group of people are following behind them.  Kim opens her locker and the reporter from before is huddled up in the lower portion holding a microphone.  Kim asks, "Why are you in my locker?" to which he replies, "Why do you ask so many questions?".  Ron wonders where his cameraman is.  The locker next to them opens and a thumbs up pops out of it and the door slams shut again.  Wade appears on the computer in Kim's locker.  A call came in saying there's been a break in at a large gold vault in Minnesota.  All signs and security footage point to Drakken and Shego.  And Drakken is _dancing_ with Pheffervescent Joe.  Suddenly the crowds crowd around Kim's locker pushing and shoving to get closer.  The Reporter bursts out of the locker and jams a microphone in her face.  The cameraman jumps out of the other locker and starts filming.  The reporter asks if she is going to go save him.  She says that she sorta has to.  He starts crying and says that this is not happening.  Everyone cheers.  Kim and Ron run off to save Joe.

Bonnie is the only one not cheering.  She is going about her business.  Tara asks why Bonnie isn't cheering.  A shotgun paced serious of conversations reveals that Bonnie doesn't like Joe, the other cheerleaders don't like Joe, They just voted him in because they thought Bonnie liked him.  The crowds don't like Joe, they only liked him because they thought the cheerleaders did.  And as it all turns out Bonnie only pretended to like Joe to get rid of Ron.

END ACT II EXT. FIELD – DAY 

It's the middle of a field.  A limousine pulls up and Kim and Ron step out.  Kim thanks the man inside, MR. KILROY, for the ride.  He replies, "Not a problem after the way you boosted my late night talk show's ratings."  Kim says, "It's no big.  You just needed some sideburns."  Angle so we can see Kilroy inside the limo.  He is stroking ridiculously huge mutton chop sideburns.  Two fine looking women lean into view up against Kilroy.  They start to pet his sideburns.  Kilroy says, "And it helped me with the ladies…"  The door closes and the limo drives away.  Ron rubs his cheeks in a state of deep thought.  He says, "So sideburns are what they are after…"

INT. VAULT ENTRANCE – DAY 

The gold vault is unbelievably shoddy and rundown.  The entrance to the vault is nothing more than a dilapidated wooden door with a dryer pushed in front of it.  Kim and Ron want to know what the deal is with the bad security and such.  The officer on duty says, "how much security do you need for some chocolate?"  As it turns out the vault is a warehouse for the "Not That Great Chocolate Company" that sells gold looking candy bars.  How's the chocolate? Ron asks.  It's not that great.  The company is located right next to the _real_ gold vault.  Kim and Ron head past the "security system" and into the vault.

INT. GOLD VAULT – DAY__

Kim and Ron are introduced to the groundhog robots.  (At one point Ron grabs a bar of "gold") Kim must fight them while Shego controls.  When the fighting gets a little too hot for Drakken he gets out of the way.  Kim tells Ron to go get Joe.  Ron doesn't really want to.  Kim tells him to do it for her.  He reluctantly chases after Drakken to get Joe back.  Kim continues to fight.  

Drakken is running through the vault looking for somewhere to hide.  He comes across an office and runs in.  Ron heads in after him.  

INT. OFFICE – DAY 

The inside of the office is empty except for a desk and a chair.  Drakken sits in the chair stroking Joe like a James Bond style villain.  He his hand towards a switch that says, "Trap Door" and presses it.  A trap door on a wall opens.  Drakken wants to know why there's a trap door on the wall.  When he looks back Pheffervescent Joe is missing and is in Ron's arms.  They are both confused.  Drakken goes after Ron.  Ron quickly thinks and throws the gold bar at Drakken.  Drakken ducks and it hits the wall and breaks.  Ron gets out of there while Drakken investigates the broken bar.  He's angry.  Not so much that the gold is actually chocolate but that the chocolate isn't that great.

INT. GOLD VAULT - DAY 

Kim continues fighting the robots.  They are seemingly invincible.  She calls Wade for information.  The only thing that can stop them is an electrical shock.  Not necessarily a powerful one.  Ron looks at Joe and has a flashback from when he pet and gave off a shock.  He looks at Joe and asks him if he is ready to save the day?  Joe just sits there.  Good enough answer for Ron.  He begins rubbing Joe furiously.  He gets into the fray and shocks one robot.  It's fried.  He begins to rub again and shocks another.  Shego realizes that's bad for business and grabs a nearby emergency fire hose.  She sprays Ron and Joe with water.  Disabling their shock value and leaving a puddle.  Now what can Kim do?  A robot makes a go for her and she ducks.  It hits a power cord and the damaged cord falls to the ground sparking.  Kim sees this and the puddle and makes a connection.  

Drakken returns and tells Shego to get Joe back.  She directs the robots towards Ron.  As the robots enter the puddle Kim throws the cord into the water.  The remaining robots get sizzled.  Shego and Kim start to fight hand to hand.  A few times while chasing each other they use wall jumps.  They eventually fight their way to the office.  

INT. OFFICE – DAY 

Kim jumps of a wall to avoid Shego and Shego jumps off the wall to chase after Kim.  They do this a few times.  After Kim jumps off the wall Rufus seizes the moment and pushes the trap door button.  The trap door opens and Shego flies through.  Drakken is now left defenseless.  He grabs a bunch of the chocolate and says, "I'm going to have me a little fundraiser."  He stuffs one in his mouth and then spits it out because it's such bad chocolate.  He jumps through the hole and our heroes are victorious.

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD – NIGHT 

It's halftime at another night game.  Kim and Ron show up just in time for the cheer routine.  Ron likes Joe and accepts him as mascot.  But the fans want the Mad Dog back.  Tara tells Kim and Ron about how Bonnie just wanted to get rid of Ron.  Ron pets Joe and says that it's alright.  He reaches his hand to put it on Bonnie's shoulder and sends a large jolt of electricity at her.  The tuxedo guy shows to retrieve Joe.  Kim wants to know why he needed a new habitat.  He is a master escape artist… when he feels like moving.

Ron is on the field doing his Mad Dog thing.  He passes the show back over to the cheerleaders.  Bonnie's hair is standing straight up.  She looks fairly annoyed.  She tries to pat it down.  It pops back up.

**THE END**


End file.
